Things Change
by Anyanka0705
Summary: Post "Who Am I" in Season Four. The body switch was merely that. Buffy still has the memory of Faith's funfest in her body.


**"Things Change"**

**PLOT**:Seeing as it was just a body switch, Buffy's brain retains every encounter that Faith had, including talking to Spike; bringing out warm fuzzy feelings for the soulless vampire.

**SEASON**:Season Four. After the episode, "Who Am I?"

**DISCLAIMER**:I own nothing. The characters and previous storyline belong to that collection of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and Buffy the Vampire Slayer, with a slight possibility of some Angel sneaking in as well. Everything after the fact that people recognize as fiction belongs to me...well most of it.

**CREDITS**:Props given to Buffyworlddotcom in which the following transcript was taken for the "Previously on Buffy..."

_---_

_Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer:_

_FAITH:I could ride you at a gallop until your legs buckled and your eyes rolled up. I've got muscles you've never even dreamed of. I could squeeze you until you pop like warm champagne and you'd beg me to hurt you just a little bit more._

_---_

_FAITH:What do you wanna do with this body? What nasty little desire have you been itching to try out? Am I a bad girl? Do you wanna hurt me?_

_---_

_WILLOW:Tara's a really powerful witch._

_TARA:Not really._

_WILLOW:No, really. She knew right away that you weren't you._

_---_

_RILEY:I don't understand. How could she have...? I mean, how is it possible?_

_BUFFY:Magic._

_RILEY:There was something. I should've picked up on it. I should've just…_

_BUFFY:You slept with her._

_RILEY:I slept with you. Man I would like to get my hands on her. Not in a sex way._

_BUFFY:I don't think she's coming back._

_RILEY:I guess she had her fun._

_BUFFY:Yeah...fun._

---

Buffy walked back from the fraternity, her mind going a mile a minute. Riley, slept with Faith. Well, he slept with Buffy but it was Faith. All the images were collecting in her head. She was having the hardest time accepting them all. Not only did the body swap switch their bodies, no. But when they were back in their own, they had the memories of everything each other had done in theirs.

Suddenly it flashed in her head. She was at the Bronze. She bumped into someone in a black leather jacket. She turned around and there was Spike. They had words. Faith eyed him up and down. Next thing she knew she was leaning in close and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. The last thing she remembered before walking away was seeing the look on Spike's face. His eyes were full of want and longing. Could Faith's words have done that? Or was it something more?

Buffy found herself in a graveyard. She always seemed to go there when her life got out of control. Made sense. When life tries to take control, move the playground to a location where you could control the circumstances. Little did Buffy know that tonight, she was not in control.

---

Spike needed a spot of violence before slipping off to bed. His encounter with the Slayer the night before still had him on edge. The way he reacted was not what should have happened. He should be thinking of killing her, not shagging her into the ground. He needed to get out of his crypt and kill something. That would take his mind off of the Slayer and her tight little body...No! Annoying body...that was what he meant.

He paced his graveyard waiting for a demon to show itself. He sensed something approaching and waited nonchalantly next to a tree.

Buffy stomped around the graveyard in a huff. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to think that Spike would be having these feelings for her. Was this some sort of 'Bizzaro' world?

"Stupid Faith. Making the stupid vampire make goo-goo eyes at her in my body. Stupid vampire. Making me think things I shouldn't be thinking about him. Stupid Spike and his stupid sexy body...I mean, annoying, annoying body!" Buffy muttered beneath her breath as she passed by a hidden Spike.

If it weren't for his heightened vampire hearing he wouldn't have heard a word of it. As she passed a smirk crossed his face.

"Hello Cutie."

Buffy spun around at the sound of his voice. 'Oh shit. I hope that he didn't hear...'

"Have a sexy body do I?" Spike grinned, cocking his head to the side.

"I so don't have time for this. Spike, what do you want?" Buffy sighed.

"Sounds more to me like you want something Slayer. You gettin' warm fuzzy feelings for me?"

"You're a pig Spike. I would never in a millions years have feelings for you of any kind. The only feelings I have for you are hatred and disgust." Buffy turned to walk away but Spike flew to her side grabbing her arm. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. You patrollin' right now?"

"Playing checkers actually."

"Now, now Slayer. I was up for a spot of violence, figured I could join you."

"You want to hang out with me Spike? You do remember that you are a vampire right?"

"Yeah but you remember that I've got this thing in my brain right? Gettin' restless is all. Feel like kickin' some demon ass."

"Whatever. Just don't get in my way." Buffy marched off leaving Spike to trail behind her.

Spike jogged to catch up with Buffy, walking silently beside her. Buffy stared straight ahead for the most part, sneaking a glance of Spike every once in a while. This did not go unnoticed by the bleached vampire.

"What?" He finally blurted out.

"What what?" Buffy stopped looking very confused.

"If you've got something to say then just say it. Or maybe it's something you want to do?" He arched his eyebrows leering suggestively at Buffy. "You wanna dance Slayer?"

"Has that chip fried your brain? First off, you cannot dance in the middle of a cemetery. Secondly, I would never dance with you Spike." Buffy turned to storming off in the opposite direction of the vampire.

"Not the kind of dance I was talking about pet." He called out to her. "Bollocks. Screwed that up, mate. Now she's got her bloody knickers in a twist." Spike shrugged. "Oh well, might as well go have some fun."

---

Buffy walked into the Bronze, needing some tension relief from her encounter with the annoying bleached wonder. She paced around the cemetery for what seemed like hours before giving up on finding any vampires to take her frustration out on (aside from the afore mentioned one). She headed straight to the bar and ordered a water. Needing the ultimate tension relief she headed to the dance floor to work off some steam.

He entered the Bronze from the back door. He didn't want to be seen by anyone right now. He made his was to the bar, ordered a beer and made his way to the upper level. He leaned over the balcony nursing his beer and gazing into the crowd of people. His eye was caught by a tiny blonde bouncing all by herself. The way she moved was enough to make him twitch. Having seen enough, he slipped his way to the dance floor towards the eye-catching blonde.

He moved up behind her. Standing only feet away, he watched her move. She was poetry in motion (for lack of a better phrase). He could watch her forever. He inched closer to her, coming up slowly right behind her. She accidentally bumped into him. Buffy attempted to turn around but he motioned for her to keep forward. He didn't want to reveal himself just yet. She moved closer to him, intrigued by the stranger who was dancing with her. She closed her eyes and pretended that it was Spike behind her. She moved her arms up her body and over her head swaying her hips back and forth, pressing closer to the man behind her.

Spike moved his hands to meet hers and slowly moved them down her arms, sending shivers through Buffy's body. His hands made their way down her sides and to her hips, slamming her into his pelvis.

Buffy gasped at the contact. She had never been so excited by dancing with someone before. She needed to know who it was. She needed to turn around and see who this man was that made her feel so alive. She tried to make her move but Spike held her hips tighter to him. Buffy moved her arms back down her body and rested them on his hands. She moved harder against him eliciting a groan. This brought a smile to her face.

Suddenly Buffy felt self-conscious. She was practically dry-humping this guy on the dance floor with everyone watching. She needed to stop this right now. She tried to move away from him but he just held on tighter.

"I have to go." Buffy managed to get out.

"What's the rush?" Spike replied, masking his voice.

"I just need to get out of here. This is getting out of hand. I-I don't even know you."

"So if you knew me, this would be better then?" He brought his hands to her shoulders and began to rub them.

"A little." She moaned.

"Well, then we have no problem then, luv." Spike whispered revealing his hidden voice.

Buffy breath hitched in her throat. 'Spike?' There was no way. She imagined it but she never thought it would actually be him. She slowly turned to face him, her face full of shock.

Buffy stared him in the eye for moments before turning and darting out of the Bronze.

Spike stared after her. 'What the bleeding hell just happened?' He screwed up again. Frustrated, he stormed out in the same direction as the feisty blonde.

Once he reached the outside of the bar he released the frustration that was building in him. He walked over to a nearby garbage can and began kicking it; denting it until it was no longer recognizable.

"Something the matter?" A voice asked from behind him.

Spike turned around to see the Slayer gazing at him whist she leaned against the bricks of the Bronze.

"No. Nothing's the matter. What are you doing here?"

"Waiting to see how long it would take you to get your undead ass out here."

"Did I live up to your expectations, luv?" Spike remarked moving closer to Buffy. She remained where she was showing no apparent signs of running off.

"I would have thought you to be hot on my heels after my little exit, but I guess I was expecting too much." Buffy pushed herself away from the wall inching towards Spike in a cat-like manner."

"I'll have to work on that then, pet."

"Uh huh. Work on it." She lowered her head removing her eyes from his gaze, feeling suddenly very vulnerable. "Spike?"

"Yeah, Slayer?" He stopped in front of her, close enough to feel her breath on his chest.

Buffy raised her head to look directly into Spike's eyes.

"What was that in there? I mean I know what we were doing. But why? Why did you come to me?"

"I've been thinking. 'Bout us, you and me. The other night when you said those things..."

"Spike" Buffy tried to intervene.

"No. Let me get this out. I need to get this said. When you said those things, the words never left my head. I couldn't stop thinking about them, about you. You're in my mind, in my soul, I'm drowning in you. It's not been only since the other night either. I think it's been before that too. It was there when Red did her little spell. I kept tellin' myself it was cause of the spell, that there was no way I could be feeling these things for you unless it was an after-effect. But they didn't go away. I tried so hard to stop...but nothing worked." He lowered his gaze from her in shame. Would she reciprocate his feelings? Was she going to reject him?

"Spike. Look at me Spike." He raised his eyes shyly at her. "You need to know something."

Spike looked at her with hope in his eyes.

"The other night...that wasn't me. Remember Faith?"

"The other Slayer?"

"Um, yeah. She...her and I had a body switch. It wasn't me who said those things to you. Faith was having a giddy-spree in my body. I'm sorry."

Spike didn't know what to think. He poured his undead heart out to her and she tells him that it wasn't even her that had said those things. He couldn't take this. He needed to get away. He needed to think. So he left. He turned away from her and took off in the direction of his crypt.

"Spike!" Wait. Spike, I wasn't done." She leaned back against the building falling to the ground, burying her face in her hands. "I wasn't done." She whispered.

---

Buffy marched to his crypt, on a mission. Her faced was tear-stained. After her encounter outside the Bronze with Spike, she headed home. She intended to put everything behind her but she kept thinking about the look on his face; when she told him that it wasn't her. She made up her mind to get dressed and go talk to him. He would still be up.

She stopped at his door, tempted to knock. When did that happen? She never knocked on him crypt door. She took a few steps back and got ready to burst the door open when suddenly it opened all on its own. Confusion washed over her face as she gazed at the door.

Buffy slowly made her way into the crypt. Eyeing out the entire area of the stone 'home'. There seemed to be no sign of danger. But there was also no sign of Spike either. Where could he be? He was supposed to be here, waiting for her. That was the way it worked in her head.

"Lookin' for me, pet?"

Buffy turned abruptly to the sound of the voice. Spike was in the darkened corner with a bottle of Jack in his hand. It was obvious that he had been drinking...a lot.

"Spike? What...We have to talk." Buffy managed to say.

"I don't think so, luv. I think we've already said enough. No wait, that was the other you. The one in the body swap. She could talk, yeah. But that's all. Wait a tick. You two aren't much different after all. 'Cause all you ever do is talk, Slayer. Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk. Well I've heard enough."

"Spike. Shut up. You need to listen. I mean it. So it wasn't me in the Bronze the other night. But that means nothing. It was a body swap. Faith and I switched bodies. We didn't switch brains. I have her memories and she has mine of when we were in each others bodies. I remember everything she said to you." Buffy paused taking a much needed breathe. She needed to prepare herself for what she was going to say. "I'm glad she said that to you."

Spike's head snapped up and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I'm glad because it made me realize things I never did before. Things I didn't want to realize before. She made me realize that there is something between us. Whether we like it or not. Since Willow's spell...or even before that. I know you feel it too. You've told me that much. Now I'm telling you, Spike. I love you. I don't want to deny it anymore. I can't fool myself and everyone else any longer. I am in love with you Spike."

Spike stared at her, thoughts filling his brain. He was trying to process the information just handed out to him. Moments later he moved to her and embraced her with a mind blowing kiss. Breaking away briefly only to say six simple words to her.

"I love you so much Buffy."

Buffy pulled him back to her crushing his lips against hers. She pulled away after a brief while for much needed air.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." She whispered near his ear.

"Let's not find out, luv." Spike laid her back on his sarcophagus and began making passionate love to her.

---

Buffy's eyes snapped open. Sweat broke out on her forehead. 'There's no way. She couldn't be thinking these things. Spike? And her? Never. Damn Faith.' She wiped the sweat from her brow. 'That was a good dream though, no weird dream...definitely of the weird.'

Buffy gathered her strength, got out of bed and attempted to face the day. She hoped she wouldn't see Spike for fear her would know, but secretly hoped she would. 'Maybe some dreams were meant to come true.'

END


End file.
